How Harry Got Past The Age Line
by Ranma XLR
Summary: One Shot. Harry finds a rather simple, yet devious way to get past Dumbledore's Age Line protecting the Goblet of Fire during Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


**A/N****: This random thought occurred to me. And I shall share it with you in the form of a story. Harry will be ridiculously OOC, but I'm only using this story to prove a point. You may discuss this in the Review board if you wish. Let the fun begin.**

**The parts in bold are taken from the book four of the Harry Potter series..**

**oooooooooo  
How Harry Got Past The Age Line.  
By Ranma XLR  
****©2013  
oooooooooo**

**Dumbledore closed the casket and placed the goblet carefully on top of it, where it would be clearly visible to everyone in the Hall.**

"**Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet," said Dumbledore. "Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The goblet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight, where it will be freely acces sible to all those wishing to compete.**

"**To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation," said Dumbledore, "I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the entrance hall. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross this line."**

"**Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a cham pion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become a champion. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are wholeheartedly prepared to play before you drop your name into the goblet. Now, I think it is time for bed."**

"Just a moment!" A loud voice came from the Gryffindor table, interrupting the prefects from taking everyone to their dormitories. Everyone simply stopped to search for the origin of the voice.

Harry Potter strode purposefully towards the Staff Table. He stopped in front of the table, and gave an overdramatic bow.

"Is something the matter, Mr. Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked with a stern look. He returned it with a grin.

"Oh, nothing's wrong, though you're about to witness some devious magic." Harry answered and took a piece of parchment from his robe, and walked towards the Goblet of Fire, intent on placing his name in it. Dumbledore watched him in silence, wondering what he was going to do.

"What are you doing, Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked. When Harry didn't answer, she drew her wand in an attempt to stop him, but someone grabbed her hand. She turned to see Professor Snape.

"Unhand me this instant, Professor Snape!" She ordered the man, who let her go. She turned her attention back to Harry.

"I am curious to see what the _famous_ Potter can come up with… Unless he thinks he can stride right past the headmaster's Age Line with no consequences. The nerve… Just like his _father._" Snape spat venomously.

Harry stood just outside of the Age Line. He looked around. Seemed he had everyone's attention.

He held out the piece of parchment for all to see. He then drew his wand.

Swish and flick.

"_Wingardium Leviosa."_ He incanted loudly and sent the parchment past the Age Line and into the Goblet of Fire, using the shock value of what he just did to his advantage. No one reacted in time. Not even the Headmaster.

Harry Potter turned to the Headmaster with a cocky grin on his face.

"Looks like I beat your Age Line. With a first year Charm." He glanced at the Staff table. McGonagall looked horrified and appalled. Snape looked like he ate something sour. Hagrid looked very shocked. Flitwick looked both impressed at the use of a simple charm yet also disappointed that Harry broke the rules doing so.

The Great Hall roared with commotion, all the students rushing forward with pieces of parchment in their hands, and drawing their wands to cast the spell that would enter them into the tournament.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore bellowed, halting any and all action from ever taking place.

"I am afraid I will not allow any of you to enter yourselves into the tournament this way." Dumbledore waved his wand, and the Goblet of Fire became encased in wood.

"Students, back to your dormitories. Mr. Potter… We will discuss this at my office." Dumbledore gave the order, and walked outside of the Great Hall, Harry following closely with a smirk plastered on his face.

**Oooooooooo**

**Wingardium Leviosa solves everything, no?**


End file.
